


Christmas Tree

by wmbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmbean/pseuds/wmbean
Summary: This short comic is adapted from my favourite part of "Finding Family", written by suitesamba. I copied the original words on the last page, for better understanding. For me, it's a lovely story. I will be glad if you give it a try.:D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646029) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba), [veridari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari). 



> I am just an amateur. This is the first time I've attempted to draw a comic. It's really a hard task for me.:P Thank God I have done. There are still many things to be improved because of my limited capacity. But I have learned many things in the whole process. No challenge no progress, is that right? XD

Thanks a million to @xhunter14, who recommended the story to me and encouraged me to finish the work.


End file.
